Stuck
by im a bunny
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon a wounded Sesshoumaru but gets stuck with him when a blizzard breaks out.Where it goes from there...Not even I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stuck**

**Author: Im a Bunny**

**Rating: T**

**Before I begin: 1. It wasn't until after I finished I realized I may have made a mistake on the pelt that Sesshoumaru has. I don't care, it's staying.**

**2. This is AU... Kinda. I'm going off of what I've seen and read of the story and filling in the blalnks. I haven't even been able to see them kill Nuraku yet...**

**3. Tell me where I need to improve. Also tell me where you see this headed. I have a couple of endings and based on your comments I might change my mind how I'm going to end this. So do you want it sweet? ****Do you want it M? Do you see everyone killed at the end?**

**4. I just resumitted this because I noticed some of my ways to break up the writing where missing.**

**STUCK**

It was warm for March. The surrounding area had been perfect for a walk. The sky was inviting with out any sign of rain. The ground had smelled sweet with newly budding flowers speckling the earth.

So why was it the one area Kagome had been traveling through was now facing a blizzard?

Kagome looked out the shelters entrance to face the whiteout conditions. She had returned from her world to find her friends had gone to another village. Trying to catch up to them a very nice farmer had informed Kagome he had seen her companions in a town on the other side of the mountains. A short journey, less than a day away. She had been told if she hurried she could make it a little after night fall.

No one had mentioned it still snowed on the mountain during March.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but it looks like your stuck with me now." Kagome said taking her attention away from the entrance to the cave.

"It doesn't matter to this one." The voice coming from the other side of the fire was detached and flat. He hadn't even looked in her direction since he woke up and found her hovering around him.

"I wish I hadn't lost my bag. Then maybe I could help you."

"This one doesn't need your help. The other deamon was only lucky to have struck a vital part with a poisoness stinger. I will heal." It was humiliating to have her tending to him as if he were some new born pup. He just wished she'd leave.

Sesshoumaru had been to proud out on the cliff to accept her help also . It was partly the reason why he was in the condition he was in.

_Kagome on her way to the village had stumbled upon a fight. At first she only heard the noise and fearing it was bandits hid behind a rock. As a bolt of energy hit the face of the mountain above her, sending pebbles to rain on her head, Kagome cursed her misfortune to have stumbled on a fight between deamons. _

_Maybe I can just slip away, she thought, but when she looked out from her hiding place the fight had moved closer to where she was. The deamon closest to her seemed to be some giant insect, something similar to a beetle, only standing on two legs. What ever it was fighting was blocked from her view by its massive size. She could however see the cliff in front of it; the bug deamon seemed to be trying to push something off of it._

_If she wanted to get out of there, she'd have to attack. She only hoped that what ever was in front of the beetle was a bit nicer. _

_Kagome drew one of her arrows and was poised to let it go when the fighting shifted and Sesshoumaru came into view. The shock of seeing him made her forget what she was doing and the arrow slipped from the bow._

_Despite this the arrow was flying true to it's intended target. It would have struck but Sesshoumaru stepped in and batted it away. This is why the other deamon had been lucky enough to strike. _

_He had felt the silly girl that traveled with is half brother come into the area but had never thought she would be so pretentious as to think he needed her help. When the arrow was released he had turned his back on the lesser deamon so he could berate the young human never thinking the one he fought could do more than scratch him. As soon as he did the bug deamon took the opportunity to pierce Sesshoumaru through the back and out the heart with some kind of concealed stinger. From the moment it struck Sesshoumaru could feel his heart constricting while his muscles began to freeze. The poison it seemed was meant to paralyze it's pry. No doubt to eat it still alive._

_With the bug deamon confident in it's victory it turned it's attention to Kagome._

_She didn't have time to draw another arrow before it was bounding on top of her. Instead she covered her head and kneeled down feeling a pincher rip at her bag. The straps broke from her shoulders sending the contents flying._

_Knowing he had subdued her the deamon readied for another paralyzing strike when Kagome heard the wind rush above her head. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru still at the bottom near the cliff edge his sword drawn the Bug no where to be found. _

Kagome looked Sesshoumaru over. How horrible he must feel. The stinger that had struck him had shoot out at least three inches, and here she was with nothing to tend to the wounds with…

She started eyeing his clothes. He had tons of layers he didn't need…

Sesshoumaru, worried by her silence, chanced a glance at her and saw her roam over his robes. Knowing her propensity to play nurse he guessed her thoughts.

"I'd think twice before ripping my cloths. Besides isn't it the woman in stories who tears a piece off hers?"

"I think you just told a joke." Kagome smiled but it was short lived as Sesshoumaru took up his former position to look at the cave wall.

Kagome sighed, "I would but I need all the protection I can from the cold." She half hoped he'd realize she was not dressed for such wintry weather and offer her something to keep warm. However all he could offer was a snarl.

"Yes you humans are very susceptible to weather."

Kagome wrapped her jacket tighter around her to ward off the chill. Since the weather was still cool she had at least thought to bring it with her, as well as wear pants.

_"Grrr, you're heavier than you look Sesshoumaru." No snide remark escaped his lips though since he was unconscious. _

_"Aurrgg, I should have left you." A snow flake hit her hand and she sighed, she could never just leave him. Kagome looked minor compared to the taller yokai against her chest; her little frame hauling him by his arms, laying him down then dragging him back up._

_After the final blow that sent the bug to ashes he had collapsed. The poison moved quickly to his system stiffening his limbs and stifling his breathing. Sesshoumaru's last thought before he blacked out was that he hoped he woke up soon before anyone saw him like this._

_Now Kagome dragged his limp body to the hollowed out cave she had passed only around the corner. She would stay, she told her self, at least until he woke up._

Curling up on the hard stone floor Kagome was beginning to regret her decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp gust of cold air shot through the cave entrance sending Kagome rocketing up from her place by the fire. Her eyes shot frantically around for a second wondering why she couldn't see until she realized the fire had gone out. It was still dark and the cavern was filled with the labored breathing of Sesshoumaru to her right.

"At least someone is comfortable enough." She grumbled as she felt her way across the floor searching for some matches.

Maybe I could create a light? But that might wake him… It would serve him right. He's all warm. I can't believe he just left me to freeze.

A slimy limb touching the back of Kagome's hand brought her back from her thoughts.

"Ahh!" She tried to stifle her own scream with her hand.

"Please let it be moss, please let it be moss." Over and over she repeated her mantra as the hand not covering her mouth began to rise shakily. A soft pink glow that was her energy formed at the tips of her fingers illuminating the surrounding area just enough to see in front of her. Daring to look up from her seat on the ground four green kaleidoscope eyes, not unlike the color of moss, stared back at her. The sweet smell of rotting meat burning her nose.

Spider deamon, was all she could think before it charged her and sent her on her back. It's flat face inches from hers sniffing the air between them. She dared not scream again in fear she would startle it. Part of her wanted to call out to Sesshoumaru for help but he was useless. Then the spider did something unusual. It let Kagome go. She laid on the ground, one hand still over her mouth until she rolled over on her stomach. Right hand still radiating her energy she crawled a little closer behind it. The spider was getting too close to Sesshoumaru for her liking. She grabbed one of it's legs and yanked it so it stumbled back. It jumped into the air and hid among the dark shadows across the caves roof. Slowly Kagome stood, hoping to hear where it might be hiding. A soft click of it's disgusting, hairy, slimy legs told her it was above her head.

Looking up her hand raised she saw it just in time to see it lunge for her, silver fangs dripping with what she could only assume was venom. She closed her eyes and extended her hand further out its body making contact with hers. In an explosion of light the Spider deamon lost it's head.

Sniff

Kagome was ready to cry. In one day she had gotten lost, was unable to find her friends, attacked twice and was stuck with a man who despised her. She held back the tears. Looking around she saw Sesshoumaru was still fast asleep.

"Jerk never even woke up." All for the better she guessed as she began to purify the remains of the spider. She figured he did not need to know of the nights events.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Morning brought another onslaught of snow. Howling winds pierced Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears as golden eyes stared at the roof of the cave. If he turned his head slightly he saw that Kagome was sleeping sitting up, her head against her knee's. The hood of her yellow coat pulled down to cover her face.

A moment passed making him wonder if she had frozen to death during the night but a sharp breath let him know she was alright.

Sesshoumaru was impressed by her nobility. Not once had she asked for something to keep her warm. He knew that he was her foe and asking favors from your enemy was degrading. Still with all his insults and callus behavior she had still been concerned for his well being even going as far to try and not wake him. To bad the girl was still only human plus far to kind. He remembered her stifled screams as the spider deamon had attacked her.

Sesshoumaru was afraid something like this would happen again. The deamons in the mountains would sense his weakened aura and seek him out. As a bonus they would now find the girl and have a snack.

Since he could not protect her and had no intention of protecting her the girl would have to leave.

"Miko, you should go."

Kagome scoffed from under her hood at this statement. "It's freezing and still snowing. I know you think nothing of me…but I enjoy my life. I'm here until the storm ends."

"I only mention this because in my weakened state the deamons of this mountain will try and take advantage of my situation."

"Then I'm definitely not leaving. Not until you can move again."

God what a stubborn woman. "Why are you so intent on staying with this one?"

Kagome thought of the spider deamon from last night. She had no hatred or love for such beast, but the cowardice it had displayed in attacking an injured person sent Kagome's blood boiling. "Because you deserve better than to be attacked while you sleep."

"You're ningen. It's an embarrassment to have you here." Sesshoumaru spat the words out. If he could make her angry enough she might chance the cold to escape him.

"Do you really believe you can fight them?"

"Yes." She wished she felt as confident as she sounded. The spider hadn't even been strong, who knew what else called the mountain home.

"You're to weak. They will rip you in half."

"Better than freezing out there."

Short shallow breaths where coming from Sesshoumaru's direction. Peering from behind her hood Kagome saw Sesshoumaru was having trouble breathing. She thought back to how heavy he had been while moving him. All the weight from the armor must have been pushing against his chest.

Standing up Kagome went to kneel next to his side. Her finger ran across the hole then started looking for a release.

"Do not touch me. Filthy creature." Sesshoumaru growled as he watched the repulsive human handle him, not even asking permission. He knew she was strange but she lacked all common courtesy.

"I can smell the half breed. I don't want you to defile my person."

"Aurg. You stubborn, pig headed beast." Kagome's temper flared at his comment. He had ridiculed her scent even though she had showered only yesterday! Fuming she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She was stuck with him and as much as she wanted to leave she couldn't. It was up to her to be the bigger person in addition to putting their differences aside.

"Your prides going to get you killed." Kagome leaned back. How could she help someone who clearly did not want her help? Answer, force.

Sesshoumaru couldn't move. Only sling insults and like the saying goes, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Still she had to show him she meant business. Deamons, especially this one, where big on dominance and the cast system. Kagome would have to show him he could not scare or control her, that she was above all that.

"Since my odor offends your delicate nose oh Great Lord of the West," Kagome said with malevolence, as she slowly stood. "Let me alleviate the cause."

The nerve of the woman testing his patience like that. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to burn the flesh from her bones for her insolence. Only the note was forgotten when he looked in her direction ready to threaten her life.

Kagome's back was to him and he saw a rosy glow blossom across her shoulders as a cold wind hit her naked back.

"The cold has made you insane."

Kagome didn't respond to his comments. She did not need to explain her self to him, besides he'd see soon enough what she was planning. With that in mind she undid the clasp to her pants and pulled the remaining cloths to the floor. Behind her she heard what she thought was the quick rustle of Sesshoumaru looking away.

Never looking back she took a deep breath and headed for the snow.

This is going to be cold.

The wind hit her skin like razor blades causing a red discoloration to arise across her body. The snow whipped around her face stinging her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run back out of the cold.

What was I thinking! But it was to late to turn back now. If she went back he'd only tease her about being naked in the ice.

Kneeling in an embankment Kagome began chanting the ritual to purify her body. As a Shinto priestess she had been purified before, but always in an enclosed area with warm running water. For all she knew the ritual didn't even work in snow and her efforts where in vain. If nothing else she deliberated the cold would at least mask the sent Sesshoumaru claimed was on her.

Sesshoumaru had looked back over when he heard her moving. Instead of just her exposed shoulders this time he saw her entire back side heading for the door.

Could my words have driven her to kill her self? No she is stronger than that. Then why on earth would she want to be naked in the snow?

As he watched her swaying hips leave his question was soon answered when a pink light appeared from out side. Unable to see past the entrance due to his condition Sesshoumaru felt the warmth and purity coming from the light indicating a purifying spell.

When the light died down he heard the crunch of her steps in the snow. Quickly he closed his eyes so not to see her come in. This time she would be facing him and manners dictated he should not look upon her.

Frozen fingers startle Sesshoumaru into opening his eyes. Consuming his vision is the face of Kagome. Her breaths escaped her pale blue lips in puff s of smoke, her body unable to stop shaking. If Sesshoumaru hadn't known who she was he would have sworn she was a snow spirit looking for her lost love. With fingers trembling against his neck Kagome moved her hand across his shoulder looking for a way to unhook his armor.

This movement brought Sesshoumaru back to his wits as he growled, "What… I said never touch me." To undress a man in this manner was unseemly. She tainted her self by touching him. He tried to move his arm to sit up so he could strike her down but his body refused to obey the orders of his intentions. A caring cold hand stroked his brow as a firmer voice informed him.

"Lay back. I don't smell like him anymore." She pushed against his shoulder and he laid back against the make shift bed Kagome had erected for him when he had been knocked out. Discreetly Sesshoumaru breathed in her sent. She was right, he no longer caught the lingering smell of his brother but sadly her sent was gone too.

"I'll." He barked, fuming at his humiliating predicament.

"What? Kill me? Burn me with your poison? You can barely lift your head. Tending to the wound will make it heal faster. When your better, you can kill me all you want."

"Cover your self up." He ordered "Your behavior is disgraceful. My half brother does not know how to discipline his women."

Kagome bit back the anger seeping to her heart. Reminding her self she had undressed so she could purify her body in order to help him she laboriously reached for her jacket.

"Not with that disgusting thing."

Kagome winced and counted to ten one more time.

"I will permit you to use my fathers pelt." Sesshoumaru had taken up his vigilance of the caves ceiling once again not wanting to disgrace her more than she had her self.

All Kagome's anger washed away as she gently pulled the pelt from his shoulder wrapping it around her body. The warmth was wonderful against her skin. She let the fur brush against her cheek as she closed her eyes and nuzzled it wanting to extract every ounce of heat it had to offer. She could have worn a hundred jackets however never felt this warm. The smell of wood and something spicy hit her nose causing her to smile. She blushed when she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru with a quizzical look on his face. "You are far to gracious my Lord." She bowed out of respect for his kind gesture. Kagome knew it was no small thing for him to part with something in his possession, especially the pelt. She would have to make sure she repaid him one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"You are far to gracious my Lord." She bowed out of respect for his kind gesture. Kagome knew it was no small thing for him to part with something in his possession, especially the pelt. She would have to make sure she repaid him one day.

"Now if you will permit me to remove your armor. I think you'll find your self more comfortable."

"Do as you wish." Sesshoumaru kept his face vacant as a mask. He tried to focus on anything but her; even going as far as to count the pops of the new fire she had started. No one had ever made him feel more uncomfortable than this human girl.

He felt it when she lifted his spiked pauldron then shifted his belt to loosen his robe. A growl echoed in his throat when she took his swords. He was suffering the ultimate humiliation, to be disarmed by a woman. Only she did not understand that her kindness was offending him. Sesshoumaru determined he could not hate her for her actions, she was only an ignorant ningen after all. So he bit his tongue and let her push his sleeve off his shoulder.

"I should have dressed this earlier." Kagome fretted placing her hand over the wound like her touch alone could heal him. She softly caressed the area wondering what to do. He thought she kept her hand there longer than what was considered decent.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see what had gotten her all worked up.

At the center of where his heart would be a small hole was present. Around that the skin had turned a deep purple. Extending from there was a series of intricate lines, not unlike a spiders web, weaving it's way up to his right shoulder until it faded into a pea green.

"It's of no importance. It will heal with out your help." He had meant to make her feel better; instead he made her feel useless.

Kagome panicked when she saw the discolored shoulder. She might have helped his breathing by taking the weight off his chest but there was no way she could stop the poison. Taking a mental check of her assets she determined she only had snow. What good was snow against poison? Kagome thought about using her powers to purify the venom since it was demonic; however she did not trust that she had the ability to be so precise. Surely she would burn Sesshoumaru too and she did not want to cause him any more pain.

"If only I had looked at it sooner." A pang of guilt hit her when she thought of him possibly loosing this arm to the toxin. Inuyasha had already taken his left arm. Sesshoumaru would be crushed to have to loose a second. With out realizing it Kagome's free hand disappeared under his robes still coving his left side. Her fingers skimmed over a powerful chest up to a broad shoulder until her hand came down upon what was left of Sesshoumaru's bicep. The sudden tension that ripped through his body let her know what she had done.

"That side does not need to be tended to." Sesshoumaru's voice was steady except Kagome could sense his rage at the touch. Kagome had gone too far; furthermore she knew it.

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked away unable too face his fixed stare. Only her left hand moved so it was nervously brushing the collar of his outer robe.

"Save your apologies. Just focus on your administrations." If only he could move, he'd knock her so fast against the wall. Yet still she touched him unafraid of the consequences of her actions. What had he done wrong that she did not fear him?

Kagome's head shot up locking eyes with his. The edges of hers were wet with tears. "No Sesshoumaru, I mean I'm sorry… Inuyasha was wrong to cut your arm off."

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru guessed that the miko, being far to kind, blamed her self for his problems. He'd have to say something or else she might never stop crying over him. "He was only doing what he thought he had too. Besides his death is mine. This insult will not go unpunished."

At that Kagome let a small laugh escape while she brushed a tear away. Deep down she believed Sesshoumaru could never kill his brother. That his threats where just his way of not having to admit his feelings. This only confused Sesshoumaru more since he did not see the humor in threatening his half brothers life.

"I don't envy you Sesshoumaru. To carry so much hate and contempt. You must be so lonely."

"I am a Yokai, I do not feel lonely."

Grrrooowwwwlll

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who turned a bright pink.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." Kagome shyly looked down embarrassed by her stomach.

"Look in my inner robe, you'll find a pocket."

Gently Kagome lifted the layers that made up Sesshoumaru's outfit. Patting the fabric she felt something solid hit the palm of her hand. Fishing the contents out Kagome held a rice cake in her hands.

I can't believe he now just thought to mention he had food with him, Kagome thought.

"I was going to give that to Rin but I think she will understand if you take it."

"Wont you have some too? It wouldn't be right for me to eat it all."

Proudly Sesshoumaru informed her, "I do not eat human food."

"Oh." She eyed the rice cake figuring it would be fine to eat. She had been warned once never to take food from deamons, that it was a trick often resulting in the rape or murder of young girls. Surely though Sesshoumaru did not intend her any harm so taking a bite Kagome mulled over his comment. She decided she wanted him to tell her what he did eat. Although she had an idea she already knew the answer.

"When I was a child my grandmother would read me stories about monsters and deamons." She took another bite to buy some time before going on.

"They didn't eat human food either. They always ate the people in the stories." Quickly she added light heartedly, "I guess that explains why you hate me so much. I'd hate it if my food talked also." She laughed hoping she didn't sound to nervous.

"Drop it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sun set on the second day of the two's forced confinement. Shortly after their discussion on deamon eating habits Sesshoumaru fell asleep. Kagome was left to keep watch in silence for the rest of the day. Taking up a place between the mouth of the cave and Sesshoumaru Kagome was determined that nothing was getting in.

With the setting sun Sesshoumaru began to wake up. On the outside of his senses he felt the mountain deamons coming down from their homes. At least a hundred where heading in their direction. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome kneeling at the side of him hands ringing them selves in anticipation. Next to her she had placed her bow and quiver. He counted only twelve arrows. The poor girl was going to be torn to shreds before she could fire even three of them.

"You still have a chance to run miko. The deamons in these mountains still have not arrived." He had to get her to leave. She had to realize he would not blame her for running away.

"To late." She shot a warm smile in his direction to show she was not trying to be argumentative. "I promised myself I'd protect you. And yes I know," Kagome stuck her index finger in the air while stubbornly extending her chin in her best Sesshoumaru impression. " 'It does not matter to this Sesshoumaru.'" With a heavy sigh she added, "Besides they are already here."

Some how Sesshoumaru had missed the deamons already outside the entrance. He wondered how long they had been there and silently admired the girl for having kept her wits about her while he had slept. For no doubt she had felt them far longer then he had having to wait then out in silence.

Over a hundred deamons had gathered out side. All different shapes, sizes and power levels. Now that the sun was going down they began to become bolder making their way to the cave, snarling words lost on the screaming wind. Kagome felt there was no better time than the present to face them. So she stood taking her quiver and bow. Sometime during the day she had adjusted the pelt so it hung over only one shoulder freeing both her arms to draw her weapon. Sesshoumaru saw she had taken one of his belts and had tied it around her waist to keep the fur from moving. He noted she had not asked; however he would let the theft go this once. The smell of fear had spiked when she stood; the last thing she needed was a lecture.

"Your heart is racing." Sesshoumaru had wanted to wish her luck or offer some form of encouragement but when it came to this girl he always seemed to say the wrong thing.

"I'm terrified." Kagome chanced a glance behind her shoulder. "I've always had Inuyasha and the others to help me."

If I was well I could have protected you…"You don't have to do this."

"Being scared shouldn't stop you from doing what's right." She gave him one last smile. "Besides how bad can it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this is ok... I don't know how I feel abou this part. Still enjoy.**

**Part 3**

I'm such a liar! Kagome inwardly cried. Of course this will be bad. I should have just taken his offer and ran, but then who'd protect him?

A gasp hit her throat as the cold wind knocked the air from her stomach. The pelt kept most of her body warm but the sides that where exposed stung with the force of the storm. Regaining her composure along with cocking the arrow Kagome stood ready to face the small army of demons.

Surprised the demons had taken a step back when the woman had exited from the cave. They had been told the Lord of the West was injured, unable to move and ripe for a kill. None of the reports mentioned a woman. At first they were scared she might be some spirit here to protect him. Kagome didn't know it but she was a unique site even to a demon right now. The snow created a white halo around her head while the icy wind licked at the bottom of the pelt exposing her bare legs. Her naked arms where tone with the strength of one who knew how to use her weapon. To top it all off the fire from inside illuminated Kagome from behind giving her an ethereal quality but as the wind blew her scent to their noses they understood she was just a mortal girl.

Emboldened by her weakness a nasty centipede demon stepped closer to the light. "How the mighty have fallen." It's voice was rough like gravel. "To send a human child as it's protector. Your bones will taste sweet between my teeth."

"Cowards your not worthy to look upon the shadow of this demon lord!" Kagome only felt half as fearless as she sounded.

"Brave words for such a small, frail creature." Another demon spoke. Kagome peered into the darkness in the direction of the voice. She thought she saw what appeared to be some kind of gorilla. Only it's face was distorted, pounded and stretched into ghastly features, with red glowing eyes, nothing like what she had seen at the zoo in her time. "To bad we smell your fear."

The arrow in her hand glowed her familiar soft pink. Unable to see her would be attackers Kagome aimed into the sky. The arrow shot from her bow then fell back to the ground landing in the center of the demon ranks. In a burst of energy the surrounding area was lit up by her power. Kagome could finally see the demons at her front door and regretted it immediately. Hideous, snarling ,drooling faces confronted her; in the light they repulsed her and sent her stomach flipping. None of them had the beauty or humanity demons like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha or Shippo had.

"Leave now." She managed to bark between gags.

Whispers that she was a priestess began to travel through the demon horde. Then Kagome heard the worst thing of all.

"I can sense shards of the Shikon jewel."

Cursing her self she now had one more thing to keep safe. Kagome had left the shards in a hiding place in the cave. She had hoped these demons would be to weak to notice her tiny fragments of the jewel but no such luck was awarded her.

"Ha! A Shikon Priestess. I'll make a deal. Let us take the dieing lord and shards." It was the centipede again. It seemed to have designated it self the leader. "Then maybe we'll leave with out you."

"Yes what good are these things to the dead." Other demons began to chorus, demanding the shards or the head of Sesshoumaru for them selves. The voices grew until the sound was deafening against Kagome's ears.

Angry Kagome mustered all the courage she could and drew another arrow. "You will leave with only what I allow you to!" She yelled her statement so all the demons heard her.

For a second the chatter stopped startled by the humans booming voice. Then her declaration sent a roar of laughter into the air.

Furious Kagome aimed the bow in the direction of two glowing red eyes. Unlike the first arrow this one combusted with energy flying with the speed of a bullet towards it's target. The eyes grew wider then exploded in the purifying light. Other demons that had been unlucky enough to stand beside the now dead bat demon where also burned by the beam.

In the time it took to blink a group closest to Kagome, including the centipede, rushed her. Quickly she drew another arrow and let it fly. This time it went through a gorilla looking demon than struck the heart of what looked like another beetle demon. The arrow shot through two more before exploding. Kagome had already reached for another arrow when she was struck from the side causing her to fall to the ground. The energy of the collision breaking the tip of the arrow in her hand.

"You should have accepted our offer miko." Kagome recognized the voice of the centipede. "We would have just lied and killed you fast."

Kagome whimpered and tried to curl her body into it's self to escape the weight of the centipede. Peering through her eye lashes she saw it's pinchers, that acted as a mouth, only inches from her neck. It's head looked like a skull with decaying flesh stretched across it and it's eye sockets where empty. Kagome shook with fear to see the demon up close.

"We'll grab and pull until your limbs come off." The centipede sing songed into Kagome's ear.

Deep down she had known she was no match for so many demons; Sesshoumaru was right she wasn't capable of handling this. With her friends she had always fought as a last resort able to take a few demons down. She had never faced anything on this magnitude. Even Sango would have had trouble with this many. Still she'd at least kill the centipede. That much Kagome was determined to do before the next wave tried to attack her. Not only was he disgusting but he was boorish; he would not be the one to kill her.

Positioning the arrow head in her hand Kagome steeled her nerves and hit the centipede between the eyes. It acted as a conductor sending a bolt of light through it's skull then down it's spine. With a scream it dissolved away above her showering her in purified ash.

No time to celebrate. Kagome jumped to her feet and raced back to the light of the cave. At her heels the remaining demons chased her. I have to live a little bit longer, she told her self, if only to find a way to keep Sesshoumaru safe.

When she crossed the thresh hold Kagome whipped around crossing her arms in front of her face to shield her self from the first surge of demons.

Whack! Whack!

Kagome looked up to find they had hit a barrier. In the panic and excitement she had forgotten she could do that.

"I told you there where to many." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Your not helping." She had no time for his insults. Kagome concentrated on keeping the barrier secure against the opening while demons outside pounded and scratched trying to gain entry. Her body shook with the intensity of their attacks but she planted her self firmly to the ground unwilling to move.

From outside taunting voices started to seep into the cave reverberating so Kagome felt like she was surrounded. "You can't keep us out forever." "I bet she taste sweet like plums." "It's only a matter of time before we get in." Other demons could not speak so they made snapping, screeching or roaring sounds. The noise was beginning to prove to much for Kagome. She felt them rattle her skull.

"Why didn't you create the barrier before?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through the yells. Kagome was to busy to notice he was panting.

"I forgot ok!"

"Now you will be demon food. Just like in your stories." Worry resonated in Sesshoumaru's words but Kagome was to fixed on the demons outside to hear.

Outside the bellows had not stopped. More derogatory comments where directed at Kagome. Some called her a bitch, others referred to how she might taste. One demon yelled how he'd like to split her from inside out.

"Your too weak. Worthless…"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up!" Kagome howled. She didn't know when but she had started crying. Insults where being flung at her from all directions but the ones that hurt the most where the ones coming from Sesshoumaru.

"I am not weak or worthless. And I will not be scared by a bunch of lowly second rate demons!"

Enraged Kagome let her aura flare pushing the demons back. With a final thrust of her ability Kagome sent a beam of purifying light through the center of the demon pack. Some scattered but it was to late for most. Those caught in the light fizzled and died away.

Tired Kagome made her way to the entrance picking up the bow she had dropped. Having used so much energy made her feel like she was dragging a boulder behind her but she was not done yet. She had to make sure they did not come back before she'd allow her self to collapse.

She drew one more arrow and aimed it randomly at the fleeing demons. She shot one in the back and watched as it deteriorated like scattering fire flies.

"You will not touch him." Kagome let a smile linger before she turned to face Sesshoumaru to scold him for being a jerk.

"They are gone for now Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru?" Now that the cave had returned to it's familiar peace Kagome could hear the rasping breathes coming from the other side of the fire.

She rushed to his side dropping to her knees. "Sesshoumaru?" He took a shallow breath but nothing he did indicated he could hear her. Kagome held his face in her hands and marveled at how hot he felt. At some point Sesshoumaru had contracted a fever and Kagome scolded her self for not having noticed. Now instead of loosing him to a bunch of blood thirsty demons Kagome risked loosing him to the poison.

"You liar! You said the poison couldn't hurt you."

Kagome tried to remember what to do to bring a fever down but all her knowledge of first aid escaped her at the moment. Her frustration grew as Sesshoumaru trembled uncontrollably beneath her.

"What was the saying? Starve a cold feed a fever? Keep them cold?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. If she was supposed to keep him cold the snow outside would suffice. Somehow that did not seem right though. Kagome swore she had seen or been told to keep the person warm.

Since Kagome didn't know what to do she decided the best course of action was to keep him warm hoping that would break the fever. For a moment she hesitated. She had planned on covering him with the pelt but she had forgotten she was naked. She was so flustered it never even crossed her mind to put her cloths back on. She made up her mind, to keep from freezing she would have to lay down with him.

Awkwardly Kagome slid next to his side. She shifted until she was parallel with the curve of his body resting her head on his left shoulder. Wrapping the fur once around herself so she did not feel as embarrassed Kagome let the rest of the pelt fall over Sesshoumaru's quaking body.

Once Kagome was settled she felt her head grow foggy. Exhausted and starving she remembered to put the barrier back up before she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nearing the third day of their isolation. Kagome was sound asleep against Sesshoumaru who had woken up still disoriented from the fever but feeling better. Breathing deeply Sesshoumaru checked to see if his lungs where no longer on fire. They weren't so he shifted his attention to evaluating the rest of his body. Confirming he is able to move he brought his arm out in front of him closing his hand into a fist. Pleased with him self and that the venom had left his body Sesshoumaru prepared to leave the disgusting cave and girl behind.

Pushing him self up Sesshoumaru quickly fell back down because something heavy was laying on his chest. Wondering what it could be he looks down and finds the top of Kagome's head visible from beneath the pelt.

"This explains why I am so warm." He muses as he pushed the fur back away from her face. Kagome had shifted in her sleep and was now laying with her head against Sesshoumaru's chest, one arm flung around his waist.

"Someone really needs to teach this girl some manners." He grunted as he tried to slide from under her but she held him closer, grumbling in her sleep. When she moved Sesshoumaru felt the soft mounds of her breast shift against his abdomen.

Shocked, Sesshoumaru stopped trying to move. He wondered what could posses her to lay on a man naked. Was this something she normally did? Then a memory flashed as he remembered her fussing over his fever trying to think of a way to bring it down. He had told her the poison would run it's course yet she insisted on protecting him. Why she thought laying naked on him would help was beyond him but he had given up trying to understand her. Then another recollection crossed his mind when he realized not once had he seen Kagome sleep. She had always been awake guarding over him. The poor girl was probably exhausted and deserved her rest. It would be unkind for him to wake her so Sesshoumaru decided to endure the sleeping girl on him until she woke up on her own.

Sometime went by and Kagome had not stirred. Sesshoumaru ached all over and his muscles twinged with pain demanding to be flexed after days of rest. He knew he had promised to let her sleep but he wanted to stretch a little so he decided to chance waking her by shifting her against him.

With his one good arm Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed her around the waist. He hoisted her up bring her closer to his chest. Kagome let out a gruff groan that reminded Sesshoumaru of a growl before she nuzzled her face against his neck. Her warm breath against his skin made Sesshoumaru's heart leap into his throat.

With out knowing it his right arm tightened protectively across her waist. It wasn't until he felt his phantom limb reach out and touch nothing that Sesshoumaru realized he was holding her. For the first time he regretted missing an arm. It had never hindered him in battle or his daily life so losing his arm had never bothered; until for the first time he found something he could not do with out it. Sesshoumaru wanted to wrap both arms around Kagome and protect her the way she had him.

"Grrr, damn my brother." Sesshoumaru snarled holding Kagome closer. He loosened his grip though when he heard a whimper of pain coming from her, relieved when he felt her relax in his arms again.

This was crazy he thought. He didn't have feelings for a human, especially this one. It was a fact naked women made men do crazy things. Any male in his place would be reacting to her the same way Sesshoumaru rationalized.

Kagome's hair had pooled across his neck, like black ink, tickling his chin. So Sesshoumaru reached over to brush it back behind her ear. When he did her hair cascaded through his fingers causing him to reflect. He had always thought her hair was inappropriately short not fitting of her station. Commoners wore their hair her length. Suddenly though watching her hair fall between his claws, he did not mind how short it was on her.

Sesshoumaru turned his head so his nose was pressed against her hair. Taking a deep breath he let out a purr when her scent hit him. She smelled of wild flowers and dirt after a spring rain, even her scent was common but he thought like everything else it suited her. A laugh rumbled as he bit his lip to keep it in. Mingled with her scent was his own.

This is how she should smell all the time. Much more pleasant than when my half brother is on her.

Smoothing her hair Sesshoumaru let his hand travel further down caressing her neck then stopping at her shoulder. The pelt was covering her obscuring the rest of her body from his view. He was curious to see what the rest of her looked like and debated whether he should take such a liberty while she slept. He determined she had looked at him and disarmed him, surely there was no harm in him doing the same.

Cautiously Sesshoumaru pushed the pelt off her shoulders letting it slide down until it reached the curve of her lower back. Since she had only undressed him to the waist he would do the same for her. Kagome was facing him and Sesshoumaru felt a little disappointed all he'd be able to see was her back side. So he told him self it was for the best since manners dictated he should not be doing this at all. He let a clawed hand drift above her back and marveled at the differences between them. Compared to Sesshoumaru Kagome was tan with a body used to being out doors. Despite her strength, and he knew she had to be strong to carry him to the cave, Kagome still had a softness to her features.

"Silver against gold." He sighed.

Sun light stung his eyes causing Sesshoumaru to recollect the time. He looked down at Kagome and his heart felt heavy knowing she'd leave after finding out he could move again. A thought struck him. She'd only leave if she found out. Kagome had promised to stay until he got better. If he pretended to still be ill she'd stay a little longer. He could even start moving around noon and convince her it was to dangerous to head out until next morning.

His brother got to be with her all the time, what harm was it to keep her for a moment more? Besides he'd do it to punish Inuyasha by keeping his woman from him. Not because he liked the girl.

Pulling the pelt back over her shoulders Sesshoumaru decided to tell Kagome later he could move again.

Until then he'd stand vigilant over her the way she had him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those that read and review. Also thank you for pointing out my errors. Although I would like to say I know I miss spelled demons. I just like the way it looks as Deamons better. Look at that! It's so much more sexy. Lets convince webster to change it!**

**Part 4**

Kagome didn't want to wake up. She was comfortable where she was. Beneath her was something soft but firm that felt like silk when she rubbed her fingers against it. Where ever she was she was so warm, she didn't want to ruin it by waking up. Yet the sun was persistent, beating down on her, telling her it was time to open her eyes.

Screw the sun.

With a groan she buried her face deep against something supple and inhaled. She mewed when a spicy woodsy scent hit her nose. It was a comforting fragrance, but where had she smelled it before? Kagome nuzzled the aroma's source to take another breath and remembered it was the same scent she had smelled on Sesshoumaru's pelt. Recalling the events of last night Kagome's head shot up from under Sesshoumaru's chin.

Wide awake now she stared back into the gold flecked eye's of Sesshoumaru, so close the tips of their noses touched.

"You do take a lot of personal liberties." Sesshoumaru tried to remain calm and sound disinterested however her sudden panic and hurried heart beat gave him a sense of elation. This was the most nervous she had been around him. Sesshoumaru had feared he was becoming to kind.

"Ah!" She screamed and threw herself off him, stumbling back into a seated position. Quickly she scrambled to cover up haphazardly throwing the pelt around her shoulders.

"I-I'm so sorry." Kagome's words were rushed trying to think of a way to explain her actions. "You had a fever. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean too."

"Calm your self. I understand you where trying to help."

Stunned Kagome sat there making sure she hadn't miss understood him. She had expected him to yell at her, go for her throat in response to her crude behavior. Instead that was the nicest thing he had said to her. Kagome found it a bit unsettling.

The fever must have fried his brain.

Warily she moved a little closer to examine him. She still half expected him to suddenly spring up and attack her. Closer Kagome saw Sesshoumaru was exactly like she had left him; except for one thing. Now he looked at her instead of the wall.

"How do you feel?" She jumped not knowing if it was him or the concern in his words that startled her. "I'm afraid I was debilitated for part of the night. I don't remember much of what happened." Kagome saw his mouth move but couldn't believe he was speaking.

"Most of them got away." She managed to whisper. She hung her head in shame that so many had evaded her.

"Don't be so modest. I thought surely you'd die."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Kagome remembered his insults and took a cross tone with him. "You big jerk."

Sesshoumaru wondered where the hostility suddenly came from. Sure he hadn't been kind to her in the past but he was trying to be pleasant. Why would his compliment offend her? He decided to just let her cool off and waited for her to start the conversation.

"Your arm looks better." Kagome motioned with her head to angry to look at him still.

"Thanks to you." Sesshoumaru didn't bother to look down since he had already examined it. Instead he watched her brush the fur. The miko was a mess underneath so much animal skin. Dirt clung to her cheeks while her hair looked like birds where nesting in it. Only her rough appearance made her that much more endearing and Sesshoumaru found he wasn't as appalled as he normally was by her.

"No you were right. You would have healed on your own." He must think I'm a total idiot.

"Yes, but you bought me the time." That made her smile to know she was of some help.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare as Kagome shifted timidly against his gaze. She wondered if Sesshoumaru had finally decided he was hungry. His expression hadn't changed, it was still the same rigid exterior Kagome had known, but his eye's passed rapidly over her body. Kagome decided this was what a pork chop felt like in the butchers case.

"I bet you're happy. The storms stopped and you should be up and about soon. You'll finally be rid of me."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the sinking feeling he felt when she talked about leaving. He was keeping the miko with him to teach his brother a lesson about protecting his property. No doubt he would be panicked when he figured out she was missing.

Kagome suddenly felt a pluck on the edge of her senses like a string being cut. Before she could turn around a new voice filled the room.

"My, my, when I came up here I didn't know what to expect, but this never crossed my mind." The voice was friendly with a hint of a country lilt.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshoumaru cursed the newcomer who had dared disturbed them.

"I mean a self proclaimed human hating demon and a naked priestess."

Kagome turned around to confront a familiar face.

"You- You're the farmer!" She shot up to her feet.

At first she didn't know what to make of him showing up here but she knew it wasn't because he had been worried about her. The farmer, which she now doubted he was, knew about Sesshoumaru and herself. It was too much of a coincidence.

Sesshoumaru didn't care who he was or what he was there for. Sesshoumaru knew what ever happened next his plan was ruined.

When the farmer stepped further into the cave Kagome sensed a shift in his aura that indicated he was a demon. She hadn't noticed on the road because the demon had been hiding in the shell of a man. Although it now made sense why she had been sent to a demon infested mountain.

"You tricked me."

The farmer rolled his eyes in a no duh kind of way. "I would have never sent you this way if I had known you'd be so much trouble. You almost spoiled everything." His voice was starting to change. It held traces of the barks and clicks Kagome had heard from the other demons last night. "It's not every day The Lord of the West comes to these mountains." As he spoke he moved forward towards Kagome. Normally the demon was too much of a coward to have considered entering a cave with such stronger adversaries but the knowledge that one was to scared to move and the other incapable made him risk it.

"You were supposed to be just snack food." Like when the light during a lightning storm suddenly flares so did his face. He had silver teeth filed down to points, slits for eye's and skin blue as a dead mans. For a moment Kagome saw what he looked like beneath his human disguise causing her to take a step back. The farmer gave a queasy smile thrilled by her reactions.

"You sent all those demons after him?" Instinctively Kagome stood between the farmer and Sesshoumaru.

Great, Sesshoumaru thought, she's still trying to save me. Now if she gets killed it will be my fault.

He wished she'd move so he could see well. Sesshoumaru could swiftly attack but with Kagome so close she might get in the way letting the other escape. He decided the best course of action was to wait until the demon moved in closer. No one expected him to budge so they would be surprised and caught off guard.

"If you're going to keep restating the obvious I suggest you don't speak at all." He was only a few feet away from Kagome.

"I have to admit I'm surprised to see you. Those few that returned told a fantastic tale about some beautiful spirit protecting The Lord of the West." The farmer leered at Kagome making her skin crawl. Even with the pelt pulled tightly around she felt that he could see all of her.

"Tell me priestess, how'd you get this human hater to disrobe for you."

"You don't know Sesshoumaru." Her voice cracked a little with fear but she held her head up high. "He'd never take advantage like that." Sesshoumaru winced at her defense of him when images of last night came to mind.

"Maybe you'll just have to show me." A taloned hand extended to touch Kagome's hair. "And the incapacitated Lord will just have to watch until I'm ready for him."

With a speed to rival a devil Sesshoumaru was up in that moment snatching Kagome away. At first he held her against his chest but had to push her away since he could not fight with no arm.

"Tricky, you overcame my poison."

"Wretched creature, to think I could fall from that."

Kagome came and stood behind Sesshoumaru which seemed to be the safest place at the moment.

With out any effort Sesshoumaru struck the farmer with his poison claws. He felt Kagome burry her head against his back when the demon began to simmer and melt away.

Slowly Sesshoumaru twisted so she was clutching the collar of his robes her forehead pressed firmly against his chest.

"You must think I'm the biggest idiot."

Sesshoumaru sighed and patted her shoulder. He did not fault her for being troubled. In the last day she had exhibited more courage than he thought a human capable of. She deserved to have her break down. So he waited for her to stop crying, then for her to stop shaking before he let her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was as good as her word. No sooner then she found out Sesshoumaru could walk again she had put back on her cloths and made ready to head out.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I guess I'm lucky you healed so fast." Kagome hadn't expected the goodbye to be so awkward. However he was making her nervous; except for when she had changed Sesshoumaru had spent the rest of the morning only a few paces behind her.

"Yes, it's amazing."

They stood awhile unsure of what to do.

"I should be going." Kagome turned, waving her hand and started off down the path. "Who knows where the others are."

"Wait." Sesshoumaru glanced away when she looked over her shoulder. It was hard for him to continue. "To repay you I'd like to accompany you on your journey to find your friends." At first Kagome was going to decline his offer, the last thing she needed was some snooty noble following her around. Then she saw that Sesshoumaru seemed insecure as he asked the question. Also he hadn't referred to himself in the first person. Kagome thought that she liked him better when he wasn't putting on airs and would enjoy his company.

"Kagome!" Another person came to interrupt the moment. "Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha leapt through the air until he landed by her side. He had been ready to scold the girl until he noticed Sesshoumaru standing near by.

"What's he doing here?" His hackles stood on end. Inuyasha took a protective step in front of Kagome.

"If you hurt her."

"You really should be more careful mutt. You almost lost your woman." Sesshoumaru's customary aristocratic tone had come back.

"What the hell are you talking about? That's it right now you and me!"

"This Sesshoumaru is ready for you." Although he did not move to attack.

Kagome rolled her eye's. Guys could be such idiots sometimes.

Inuyasha moved to draw his sword but the firm hand of Kagome on his chest stopped him when she placed her self between the two.

"Inuyasha calm down. I got lost during a snowstorm. Sesshoumaru stumbled upon me just a few minutes ago." She lied knowing Sesshoumaru would be embarrassed if anyone found out he had been stuck with her. Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha so he wouldn't see her face in case he could tell she was lying.

Inuyasha discreetly smelled the air behind her while watching his brother. His nostrils flared when he caught her scent but held back his anger. Kagome would have a good reason to lie and was to stubborn to be forced to tell him what happened. Sesshoumaru thought at least he had the decency to not point out she was deceitful.

"You must be freezing, here take my jacket." Inuyasha nonchalantly held it out for Kagome to catch. For a moment he locked eyes with his brother daring him to say something, move, anything to give him a reason to fight. When he didn't Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome.

"God what an idiot. You should have never been up here. Don't you know it snows in the mountains?"

"Well I do now!"

"Come on. Hop on my back and I'll take you some place warm." Quickly he threw her against him and leapt away before she had a chance to say goodbye.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched the two leave. The miko was once again tainted by the half-breed.

In the distance he heard them still squabble.

He didn't appreciate his half brothers tone towards her but what right did he have to complain. Sesshoumaru mocked his brother's ability to protect his women but he had to wonder how much better he could do. Inuyasha had been the one to offer his jacket. It had never even occurred to Sesshoumaru she might be cold. He felt something but pushed it aside.

If Sesshoumaru could recognize he had feelings he might have understood the burning hallow sensation against his chest was jealousy and envy.

He was jealous that Inuyasha had people who loved him. Envied him because he could take care of them.

But he couldn't recognize his own feelings, at least not yet.

"Hmmm, I wonder where those demons went to. They have some things to answer for."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well I don't know about you but I did not see that coming. No really, I had no idea how I was going to end this. So to make me happy I plan on making a second part to the story.

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words are what kept me going.

I would like to ask a favor though. To help me in my research for the second part if you all could email me and tell me how the show ended, or give me a good link as to where I can find that information, I would really appreciate that. I have yet to see the ending and some of the things I've read or heard are conflicting.


End file.
